


She just wants peace

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Quando Lily Evans casou-se com James Potter, ela não esperava levar os três melhores amigos dele — Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew — a tiracolo.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	She just wants peace

— Olha só, meninas...

Lily fechou os olhos, pensando em como dizer aquilo.

— Eu não estou expulsando vocês — ela tentou apaziguar.

— Não está tentando, está fazendo — retrucou Marlene, já mal humorada.

— Poxa, gente — Lily deu uma risada nervosa — Eu casei, né! Eu amo a companhia de vocês, mas...

— Você quer transar, já entendi.

Ela resmungou, começando a irritar-se com a melhor amiga.

— Se quer colocar as coisas desse ângulo, sim!

Alice mordeu o lábio, como que se perguntando se deveria dizer algo, mas decidiu-se.

— E os amigos dele vão deixá-los em paz?

Lily, até então, estava confiante de que a conversa dos dois no dia anterior resolveria essa questão. Tudo parecia estar bem durante o resto do dia, até a noite, quando ela deparou-se com os quatro conversando na sala, sem sinais de que iriam embora.

— Você disse que ia falar com eles! — Lily reclamou.

— Poxa, Lily, eles são meus amigos — disse James.

— Ah! E eu não tenho minhas amigas também? Quer saber? Convide-os para dormir aqui esta noite! Convide todos! E vai dormir com eles, fazer companhia!

Fechou a porta do quarto com um barulho desnecessário apenas para enfatizar o que disse.

Enquanto ajeitava-se em sua cama, grande demais para apenas uma pessoa, começou a pensar em um jeito de afastar Sirius, Remus e Peter de sua casa. Eles estavam precisando de algo para fazer...

— Uma namorada — murmurou consigo mesma.

_Eureka_.

Marlene pareceu bem convencida quando Lily convidou-as para irem até sua casa no dia seguinte.

— Ele não fez as coisas como você queria, não é? — ela perguntou.

— Cale a boca.

Não estava com humor para as piadinhas da melhor amiga.

Passaram toda a tarde juntas, conversando como faziam antigamente, na época do colégio. Quando chegou na hora do jantar, Alice foi obrigada a ir encontrar o marido, mas Lily insistiu para que Marlene ficasse — o que não foi um grande esforço.

— Esse tempo de descanso está me deixando louca — disse Lily — Era para aproveitarmos, sabe, mas temos três pessoas entre nós.

— Quatro — disse Marlene, erguendo a mão.

— Você não é um peso nas nossas vidas.

Ela mostrou a língua, rindo.

— Pegou pesado — disse, fingindo ficar séria — Se Sirius escutasse, ficaria todo dramático. Aposto, não?

Enquanto Lily ajeitava as coisas para o jantar, parou para pensar no que Marlene tinha dito. Apesar de todos os anos que passaram dividindo dormitório — depois que elas pararam de birra uma com a outra e viraram amigas —, suas amigas nunca tiveram uma proximidade muito grande com os amigos de Sirius.

Deu um sorriso discreto, pensando que convidar Marlene para jantar não era uma ideia tão ruim assim, afinal de contas. Escutou a porta da frente abrir-se e escutou os três conversarem em um tom bem alto e empolgado.

— Lene vai jantar aqui, espero que não se importem — Lily disse, sem olhar na direção de James.

— Na verdade, eu estou tendo uns problemas lá em casa — Marlene intrometeu-se — Obra e tal. Mesmo com o uso de uma varinha, é complicado acelerar as coisas. Eu vou dormir aqui essa noite, pode ser?

— Claro — ela respondeu, segurando-se para não rir.

Não precisou lançar outro olhar para James para ele saber que dormiria na sala outra vez e que era o único a poder resolver essa situação, mas sabia que ele não resolveria. Quando se tratava de Sirius, era difícil de lidar.

— Fazia tempo que não te via, McKinnon — ele comentou.

— Desde o casamento de Lily — disse Marlene.

Lily sorriu, vendo sua amiga dar-lhe uma piscadela cúmplice e Sirius demonstrar grande interesse em conversar, sendo sempre tão calado nas refeições.

— Lils, eu vou resolver isso — murmurou James.

Ela levantou-se de seu lugar, recolhendo os pratos vazios.

— Até lá, tudo estará exatamente desse jeito — retrucou Lily.

— Se você quiser, pode ficar na minha casa — escutou Sirius dizer — Quero dizer, até resolver a obra na sua casa.

— Sabe que eu não achei essa uma má ideia? — perguntou Marlene.

Enquanto empunhava a varinha para lavar os pratos sujos, recebeu um abraço animado dela e um beijo na bochecha.

— Menos um para você, mais um para mim! — ela cantarolou, rindo.

— E os outros dois também? — brincou Lily.

Marlene fez uma careta, antes de afastar-se para sair da casa junto com Sirius.

Assim que terminou de guardar a louça, olhou para a sala, vendo James conversar com Remus e Peter, com menos entusiasmo do que quando Sirius estava lá.

Ela precisava arrumar uma namorada para aqueles dois...

Segunda feira foi o final da folga que Lily tinha conseguido e precisou voltar para o emprego no St. Mungos.

— Lils, temos uma nova estagiária. Você poderia dar uma ajuda para ela entender como as coisas acontecem por aqui? — pediu Andrômeda, que era a coordenadora geral do hospital.

— Claro que posso! — respondeu Lily, observando alguns medibruxos correndo de um lado para o outro no corredor.

A garota de cabelos loiros aproximou-se sem demora.

— Olá, senhorita...? — perguntou Lily.

— Dorcas Meadowes.

— Meadowes. Eu sou Lily Evans.

Durante o dia, indo de um lado para o outro no hospital, auxiliando outros medibruxos e resolvendo casos rápidos, principalmente os de crianças, Dorcas a acompanhava e via o que ela fazia com uma grande atenção.

— Você planeja ir para qual seção? — perguntou Lily, correndo as cortinas de uma das camas.

— Ferimentos causados por criaturas mágicas — respondeu Dorcas, firme — Eu amo aprender sobre as criaturas mágicas, elas são tão fascinantes.

— E sofrem muito preconceito.

Ela assentiu, terminando de enrolar uma bandagem.

— Pois é, as pessoas não sabem respeitar umas as outras. Eu sou mestiça, meu pai é nascido trouxa e eu já sofri um bocado por isso.

— Você não quer jantar lá em casa hoje? — perguntou Lily — Nós vamos terminar bem tarde esse plantão, sei que talvez você nem vá ter tempo para comer antes de querer correr para sua cama.

Dorcas riu, como se tivesse sido pega no flagra.

— Parece que já estou entrando no espírito de ser medibruxa. Obrigada, vai ser bom sair um pouco...

Sirius não foi para casa naquela noite, nem Marlene, então Lily só podia supor que sua primeira tentativa de ser cupida tinha dado bem certo.

— Você vai trazer gente para jantar aqui toda noite agora? — perguntou James, parecendo incomodado — Quem é ela?

— Minha colega de trabalho, James. E se você pode, por que eu não posso?

Lily lançou um olhar frio em sua direção, desafiando-o a respondê-la, mas ele não o fez. Observou Remus e Dorcas conversando, depois de tentar inicialmente fazê-los falar — maldita timidez a qual ela nunca teve paciência para suportar.

Pensava que tudo estava dando certo, enquanto observava Peter comer em silêncio, já que era incapaz de distrair-se para fazer outra coisa.

— Lily, posso falar contigo?

Distraída, levou seu prato para a cozinha, acompanhando Remus.

— Sim?

Ele cruzou os braços, olhando-a acusadoramente.

— Se você quer que eu dê um respiro a vocês, é só falar, não sou insuportável que nem Sirius.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar.

— Do que está falando? — tentou fazer-se de desentendida, sem muito sucesso.

— Não tente me juntar com ninguém, como fez com Sirius, por favor — ele pediu.

Não tentou argumentar, já que estava envergonhada. Ficou calado, recebendo um beijo em sua testa e vendo-o afastar-se. Despediu-se de todos e saiu. Lily voltou para a mesa, tentando entreter Dorcas para aplacar a culpa que sentia.

— Remus, me desculpe, por favor — ela tentou conversar com ele, no dia seguinte, quando ele foi ao St. Mungos por insistência dela, embora desconfiado.

— Vamos conversar na hora do almoço? — sugeriu Remus, vendo a grande movimentação do hospital — Lá no Three Broomsticks.

— Pode ser.

Quando chegou, Remus estava ainda de pé, esperando-a. Escolheram juntos uma mesa para almoçarem.

Lily pegou uma bolsa que estava esquecida em uma das cadeiras, olhando ao redor.

— Eu deveria entregar a Madame Rosmerta? — ela perguntou.

— A pessoa que esqueceu procurará primeiro aqui — disse Remus.

Resolveram deixá-la então no canto da mesa, apoiada à janela.

— Eu não deveria ter sido rude contigo — ele disse.

— Rude? Eu quem fui sem noção! Total! — Lily riu — Não sei o que estava pensando.

— Funcionou com o Sirius.

Ela voltou a rir, dessa vez acompanhada.

— Eu só... — Remus calou-se, quando a comida chegou.

— Sente-se despreparado? — perguntou Lily, quando a garçonete afastou-se — Eu entendo que precise de um tempo, e que não fiz as coisas do jeito certo, mas... Remus, você não pode se privar de um amor por medo.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, tiveram a conversa interrompida.

— Mil perdões! — uma garota de cabelos vermelhos pediu — Eu esqueci a minha bolsa aqui.

Lily logo estendeu a mão para alcançá-la, entregando-a.

— Não tem problema — ela disse, sorrindo.

— Muito obrigada mesmo! — a outra riu — Eu sou tão esquecida! É melhor eu ir!

Lily começou a rir quando a garota afastou-se, notando que seus cabelos adquiriam um tom alaranjado. Voltou seu olhar para Remus, que não desviou os seus olhos da garota que afastava-se.

— É, você não precisa de ajuda — ela comentou — Sabe escolher muito bem.

Remus então afastou o olhar, corando por ter sido pego no flagra.

— Eu não... — ele tomou um gole do suco de abóbora.

— Eu sei o que você pensa sobre si mesmo, mas precisa parar com isso. Por favor. Ficar solitário não é um castigo que alguém mereça, por pior que seja, e você não escolheu ser assim.

Deu um aperto leve em sua mão, antes de voltar a concentrar-se em sua comida, tentando mudar de assunto para não pressioná-lo.

— James está no Ministério a essa hora? — perguntou Remus, quando terminaram de comer.

— Acho que sim.

— Certo, eu vou vê-lo.

Ele acenou, apressado, antes de afastar-se.

Lily riu, supondo que sua visita ao Ministério devia-se ao fato da garota de cabelos vermelhos usar um distintivo dos aurores, e não para visitar o seu amigo, que tinha visto na noite anterior.

Negou com a cabeça, indo em direção ao St. Mungos, retornar ao seu turno.

— Lily?

Estava a uma calçada do prédio abandonado, que escondia o hospital, quando escutou uma voz feminina chamá-la.

— Mary? — ela perguntou, surpresa — Mary! Quanto tempo!

Não deviam falar-se desde a graduação em Hogwarts.

— Rever antigas amigas é o que mais tenho precisado — disse Mary, aproximando-se dela.

— Quer jantar lá em casa? — era um convite que ela estava repetindo muito, mas não podia evitar.

Ao contrário do que pensou, ela ficou esperando-a terminar seu turno para irem até a casa de Lily, à noite.

— É tão estranho ser nascida trouxa — disse Mary, tirando seu casaco e pendurando-o ao cabideiro — Quero dizer, você conseguiu uma carreira brilhante e um marido, mas... Eu tive que voltar para a fazenda de meus pais.

Lily olhou curiosa para a amiga, puxando uma cadeira para sentarem-se.

— Por quê?

— Meus pais nunca me quiseram nesse mundo e eu nunca mais mantive contato com alguém. É como se tivesse sido um sonho. Eu não tenho um emprego nem marido, então voltei para casa, ajudar meus pais. E às vezes é tão difícil, eles se negam a aceitar minha ajuda.

A ajuda de sua varinha, Lily supunha.

Imaginava como teria sido sua vida se tivesse voltado para a casa de seus pais, tendo que suportar Petúnia dizer que seu sonho de Cinderela tinha terminado, entre outras coisas.

— Você não precisa desistir. Não tirou notas ruins nos NIEMs e, mesmo que tivesse, sempre tem o que se fazer — Lily tentou consolá-la.

— Ser faxineira? — Mary deu uma risada amarga.

— É uma profissão digna.

Ela suspirou, negando com a cabeça.

— Eu sei. Eu só esperava mais da minha vida, desde que recebi a carta.

Não soube o que responder, então apenas abraçou-a, esperando que isso fosse suficiente para confortá-la.

— Não desista da magia, minha amiga. Olhe só que mundo maravilhoso se abriu para nós! Olhe onde eu cheguei. Você também pode! Viemos da mesma origem! Passamos pelas mesmas situações — disse Lily.

Mary assentiu e limpou o rosto do suor quando a porta de entrada abriu-se.

— Peter vai jantar aqui hoje, certo? — James avisou a ela.

— Mary também.

— Parece que Remus teve algum compromisso. Ele foi me visitar, mas sumiu logo depois. Estava bem estranho.

Lily segurou um sorriso, levantando-se.

— Vou pôr a mesa.

Quando James entrou no quarto, naquela noite, Lily não opôs-se. Estava olhando para o teto, pensativa.

— Parece que somos só nós dois, então.

Lily conteve um sorriso, virando-se para o outro lado.

— É, parece que sim.

Começou a rir quando sentiu-o abraçá-la, beijando seu pescoço.

— Senti sua falta, ruivinha.

— E a culpa é inteiramente sua.


End file.
